


Tea

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S1 Ep03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nick's close encounter with the prehistoric crocodilians, and Helen for that matter, he tries to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

He wrapped his hands around the mug. He could feel the heat seeping into them, almost burning his palms. He hadn't drowned. Stephen had brought him home in time and breathed life back into him, but he still felt a chill. He took a long, slow sip of the tea. He was becoming too English - his world had been turned upside down and here he was drinking tea as if it as some kind of panacea. The tea was familiar though, comforting. In the face of anomalies and dinosaurs and bloody Helen, at least there was one normal thing left.


End file.
